


Kinktober 2019 Day 1 - Face sitting

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Brother Love, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, R18, Short, Smut, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Teenage Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian love to push each other around until something bad happens. But nobody would have thought they would end up like this...





	Kinktober 2019 Day 1 - Face sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 Day 1 - Facesitting - Jiang Cheng x Wei Wuxian (teenage years) 
> 
> This is part of the MDZS kinktober series of little one shots which (will) include lots of different couples to make everyone in the fandom happy! Hope you enjoy the little smut stuff! ;)

„You freaking idiot!” Jiang Cheng shouted at the other young man that was currently running as fast as he could to escape his brother and his angry fists. The grass was high which made the chaotic wild teenager struggle in his fast run. He tripped and fell but quickly stood up again and laughed as he continued escaping the other.

“Come back here! Who are you to push me into the water?” the leader´s son shouted again. 

“Haha! You should have seen your surprised face! It was glorious!” Wei Wuxian laughed loudly, his voice already exhausted from running. Jiang Cheng was quickly catching up to him until he could grab Wuxian´s collar and pulled him back heavily, both of them landing on the ground in a loud thud. The long grass parted under their heavy bodies, the young men groaning as they held their heads in pain from bumping against each other.

“Jiang Cheng...was that really necess-“ Wuxian started saying but before he could even finish his sentence he was pressed down onto the ground by his step-brother, hips straddling chest, the clothes dark purple, soaked with the cold water of the pond he had fallen in. 

“You asshole…pushed me without a warning…and expect me to have mercy on you…” the young man breathed heavily, his hands on each side of Wei Wuxian´s head to hold him in place. His eyes were glowing dark with anger. His adopted brother swallowed slightly.

“Come on…i-it was just fun!” the longhaired man stuttered and slowly looked up and down the body of the other one, gulping harder when he noticed something odd. A bulge in the wet garments of his step-brother made him frown slightly.

“A-Cheng…what is that? Are you…hard?” he asked and tried to suppress a laugh as best as he could, though his lips curled into a teasing smirk. “I didn`t know you were so into this!”

“Shut up! It´s not the wet clothes…it`s…this weird position” Jiang Cheng mumbled, his face beginning to blush in a light pink when he turned his eyes away from the other. Wei Wuxian only chuckled more. 

“You mean your crotch so close to my face? I don´t mind, it´s not like we haven´t been close before” he explained with a cheeky playful voice and licked his lips as he moved his eyes directly to the bulge in the fabric. Slowly he reached up and moved the outer layer of the robe away to reveal the half-hard erection of his step-brother to which the wet fabric of the pants clung tightly, making it an even more erotic sight.

“S-Stop looking! It´s embarrassing” the future leader of Yunmeng complained, but didn´t move to change the position or hide his erection. He simply stayed sitting on top of the other, his face reddening from second to second.

“I can help you get off, you know, so we can go back home? After all we are close…so let´s see this as a…brotherly help…” the one on the ground said, his voice sounding confident and not as shaky as Jiang Cheng´s when he was about to answer.

“N-No…what if…someone sees us? And...i-it´s also...disgusting! You are a man as well!” Before he could even say anything more, his pants where quickly pulled down from his hips to finally reveal the pulsing flesh for Wuxian who already licked his lips hungrily. It took them both a short moment to realize what was about to happen, when Wei Wuxian again did the first step and stuck out his tongue, dragging it teasingly slow across the tip of the cock, making it twitch. He earned an annoyed but also aroused groan form his brother.

“Don´t be too hard on yourself. It´ll be quick, you will feel better after it and no one will know of this. Just close your eyes and let me do it”. Soon after Wuxian had instructed him, Jiang Cheng followed his advice and closed his already teary eyes, trying to calm himself. The tongue that began to swirl around the swollen shaft made it difficult to focus though. A few seconds passed and the pulsing hard erection was surrounded by Wuxian´s warm lips, taking it in slowly. The young man receiving this erotic procedure moaned softly at the feeling, slowly drowning in the warmth of his brother´s mouth. After a while his hips moved closer, his arms held him up as much as possible, and he was almost sitting on the other´s face to push himself deeper into the welcoming mouth. Wuxian´s hands were now gripping tightly into the wet fabric on Jiang Cheng´s waist, groaning and moaning as he breathed heavily, trying to get the other one off of him. The future leader didn´t react at all to those complaints and pushed deeper, his erection pulsing and twitching deep inside Wuxian´s throat, choking him slightly. Without a break he continuously rammed his dick into the hot cavern, moaning and mumbling swearwords as he felt the wave of pleasure overcome his body slowly.

“I`m…already close…just a bit more” Jiang Cheng breathed, a long moan escaping his red lips as he threw his head back, his cock hitting the back of Wuxian´s throat in a hard thrust. Faster and faster he moved his hips, fucking the other´s mouth, holding him in place without mercy until he finally came inside him. He pulled out quickly, getting off of his step brother´s face to roll down into the grass again. Immediately Wei Wuxian began to gag and cough, turning around to face the ground.

“I…didn´t mean you could…fuck my face like this…when I offered...to help you” he coughed and breathed heavily, wiping his sweating face with his hands. Coming down from his own high, Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and slowly looked over to his brother.

“You know I…can´t control my temper that easily.” the first one of the twin heroes mumbled. Looking down at himself, he noticed how he was back to a normal state already and slowly began to get up from the ground, pulling his pants back up to his hips. The wet but now also very cold fabric clung to his skin once more and made a shiver run down his spine.

“Come on now. Let´s go back…don´t wanna get sick.” Jiang Cheng said and reached out a hand to Wuxian who grabbed it with a smile and stood up as well.

“Next time we should do this…without the >pushing into the water and getting wet< part. You even got me wet now. Look! My whole chest is covered with water from your clothes” Wei Wuxian grumbled and chuckled as he nudged Jiang Cheng`s shoulder playfully.

“There will be no next time. We´re not going to do this again!” the other said quickly and averted his eyes again, trying to hide his cheeks that turned red once more. Wuxian laughed at this and quickly jumped in front of him.

“You don´t have to deny it like that! I know you liked it as much as I did! Or maybe I should sit on your face next time!” he suggested with a wide grin. Jiang Cheng´s eyes widened at those words and he quickly pushed him away.

“Stop saying such disgusting nonsense! It won´t happen. Now let´s go back. I am sure sister and father are already wondering where we are!” the young man protested and began marching down the little path within the wide grass field. Wuxian sighed and shook his head, following his brother quickly.

“Oh A-Cheng, I guess I will never understand your thougths…” he chuckled and smiled, walking next to the future leader of Yunmeng, whose clothes were still soaking wet and whose face was glowing red in shame.


End file.
